Clash Of Wills
by Catherine Woods
Summary: This is the Sequel to my first Cathry work called "Dreams Of You". You need to read that one if you haven't or otherwise you will be confused. This story is so far from Canon on the show because this is my version of how Reign should have went. Queen Catherine and King Henry would still be ruling. This is my season three.
1. Intro

**AN: Hello everyone! This is a prologue-ish start to this story just to set up some plot for now. I'm excited about this sequel to "Dreams Of You" and hope everyone who reads this enjoys. I love Cathry and promise chapter one will be our lovely French Court once more** **! Let's see if Cathry can actually rule and parent together! If anyone has any requests just email me or comment and I'll try my best! Lots more fun and involvement of other characters in this story as well!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Reign or any characters associated with the show.**

Footsteps echoed off the stonewalls of the hall as Lord Narcisse hastened toward the throne room. Presenting himself unbidden to the King of Navarre was a risk to his head if the King of France found out, but he hoped his gamble would pay off. France was currently in a very tedious position, and the recent plot against the crown had put those closest to the royal family under intense scrutiny. If he could arrange a peace treaty with one of France's enemies he felt certain King Henry would count his actions as loyalty to France. His King would appreciate his proactive aid, and any future rumours of his involvement in the overthrow of the Valois line would be ignored by his old friend. The only worry that the French Lord had was Catherine de Medici. The newfound devotion of Henry to his wife had caused an upset in all of those at French Court. The Medici family certainly couldn't be trusted, and ever since the woman had arrived she had tried unsuccessfully to become her husband's chief advisor. Diane De Poitier had been a clever plant to keep the Italian away from influencing her husband's political moves. Now with Diane dead and King Henry only having an interest of being in his wife's bed the advisors had lost the advantage that they had created when the Medici girl had arrived. Any power and influence that could now be grasped from the Queen had to be held securely until this obsession of the King passed. How long could it last anyway? Granted this had been going on for almost a year, but the royal couple had never been known for pleasantries for very long. If a betrayal by the Queen didn't happen on its own, one would just have to be created.

Reaching the throne room, his name was announced immediately as he was presented to the tall, curly haired King of Navarre. Bowing straightaway, the anxious Lord put on his most reverent smile before standing with a flourish of his hand as his hood fell back around his shoulders.

"Your Majesty's hospitality is unrivaled, King Antoine. I am in your debt for seeing me without any delay."

Regarding the man in front of him under an intense stare, King Antoine waved the untimely visiter forward. He had heard many disgraceful tales of the man that stood before him, and he was cautiously intrigued about his visiter's presence in his country.

"Lord Narcisse, your gratitude is appreciated, but I must admit that I am bewildered at your arrival here. I would think a man in your position would be careful to whom he indebted himself to, yet here you stand. Does France's crumbling faith in their monarchy bring you here, or does the Crown's inability to buy your loyalty any longer have you in search of a new master? Someone you think easily manipulated? If the latter is your goal I can assure you that I am neither ignorant nor uninformed of anyone who steps into my home."

The King observed carefully for his words to reach their full affect on his guest. Throughout his experience in life, Antoine had witnessed that a batting of the eyes or a straightening of the shoulders could tell more of an opponent then all of the words in the dictionaries of the world. Said opponent was seemingly unaffected as no reaction came from Lord Narcisse at being debased to the status of traitor. Antoine's brow furrowed in confusion at the lack of response from the Frenchman. Did this nobleman only become offended when the threat of his coin and power were involved? Someone without a moral compass would be a threat to his enemies and friends alike, and quite dangerous to venture into any agreement with.

Taking a moment to calculate his words, Stephane recognized the wary look in the young King's eyes. The Ruler didn't trust his visiter's presence of a certainty. This proposition that Stephane needed to present must be done tactfully if it were to work.

"I never obligate myself before knowing I can please my debtor, Majesty. As to my reason for being here, the matter does concern France. I would have my country strong and flourishing under her Monarchy once more, and I think that Navarre can be of great help in my dream for a brighter, stronger France."

King Antoine rolled his eyes at the mention of a better France under its current leaders. He hated the Valois with every drop of his Bourbon blood, and he had every right to. King Henry had sent mercenaries to kill his father and elder brother for daring to rise against the Valois demon seated upon the French throne. The invasion had been unsatisfactory for Navarre and the mercenaries had regrettably succeeded. Antoine had been a young boy of barely twelve years of age, but he would never forget the butchery of that horrid day. He had only survived by hiding within an old chest in the corner of the room, yet he still bore the mental scars of that day. He had heard and seen everything from his corner through a small hole in the wooden box. His father had died instantly as an assasin had slit his throat, but his older brother had been hacked away on from behind. Antoine still had nightmares of his brother screaming in pain as he was unable to move or see until he finally died weeks later. His brother's death had been the cruelest of the cruel, and Antoine still sought the man who had committed the act. Perhaps Narcisse could be of help if given the right incentive? If Antoine could keep this French dog on a leash for long enough to have his revenge then maybe the ghosts of his dead family would let him rest at night.

"Pardon my misunderstanding, but why would you come to me on behalf of the Valois? King Henry can't have sent you to ask for help from the house of Bourbon. They despise us for having a differing opinion of who should be the true King of France. My father and brother's untimely death, which I'm sure you have heard mention of, is proof enough of the blood feud between our two house and countries. Even if King Henry has softened his resolve in his old age towards us as he has reportedly done as well with his wife, why would Catherine de Medici ever allow an order such as this? It is said she holds her husband's attention with her dark Medici magic now that his mistress is no longer in the land of the living. The Queen's reputation is fierce, and her web of spies impenetrable. If the rumors are true and the King had happened to go against her advice one could wager that both King and messenger would be singing with the angels compliments of her poisonous maneuverings. So I can only assume that with all of the evidence clearly known to me that this venture that you are here to present is of your own design."

A smirk appeared on Narcisse's face at the Bourbon King's deduction methods. It was refreshing to deal with a monarch who could figure out a move as it was being played, if not a bit disconcerting. Stephane would have to be careful of this King's hold on him.

"You are correct in your reasoning, your Grace. I haven't come at the behest of my King."

Stephane felt sure he saw the King's head swell from having his suspicions confirmed. Such a typical act by royals.

"Don't you fear returning to your beloved France if they find out you are now consorting with Bourbons? After the last few months I wouldn't think they'd take kindly to another betrayal."

Antoine leaned forward a bit in his throne, clearly interested in where the conversation with the French Noble was leading.

"I only fear returning to my homeland if you were to reject my offer. I do, however, have faith that you will see the error of others who have tried to conquer France through war instead of more...approachable ways."

Rolling back in his throne and stroking his chin, Antoine considered Stephane's words. What other way was the Frenchman speaking of?

"More approachable ways such as?"

Narcisse tried not to look too confidant at the King's interest. There was still a lot to explain.

"Your Majesty, the best way to conquer your enemy is to hold him close, make him trust you, and then slowly gain more power over time."

Antoine's eyes slanted slightly at his visiter. The King was a bit skeptical of this particular advance. How was this supposed to even work in his country's favour?

"You want Navarre to make peace with France, gain their trust, and then take their power away? Do you really think that both the King and Queen of France will ever trust Navarre as long as a Bourbon sits on the throne?"

Narcisse's brow furrowed now at the King in front of him that seemed so sure that his plan would fail. Kings were so wearisome at times.

"France is weak and in need of friends. They might not trust your offer now, but over time they can be made to accept."

Motioning for the servant to bring him wine, Antoine offered Stephane some as well.

"My offer of friendship? I won't offer friendship for free. They would think us weak and plotting against them most likely. They would never accept it, nor would I give it freely after that Valois had my family murdered."

Narcisse accepted his glass and watched the dark liquid before answering.

"You wouldn't be offering it freely. There would be a steep price for them, and a guaranteed way for France to belong to a Prince of the Blood someday. You could finally get the revenge you have wanted for years."

Standing from his throne, Antoine motioned the servant out of the throne room, leaving he and Stephane alone.

"And just what, Lord Stephane, would my price be?"

Narcisse waited a beat before revealing his proposal.

"Bargain for a position at their Court for your brother, Conde. Once he is placed there, have him court their princess, Claude."

Antoine almost laughed out loud at such an outlandish idea. A Bourbon and a Valois united in marriage?

"Her parents would never allow such a match."

Tilting the wine glass to his lips, Narcisse choked down the snide remark that had entered into his mind. Did monarchs have no imagination at all?

"If her reputation is ruined they would have to accept your offer, or have her face shame the rest of her life and lose the only political match she will ever be receive. She'll be useless to them otherwise."

"France will want financial assurance for Condé's appointment at Court."

Narcisse pondered the shape of the French economy. Navarre, although small, was a rich country.

"Can Navarre not afford to help the French out? They will need money to rebuild and feed their people. One man's presence for the preservation of the people of France is hardly an extravagant offer."

Antoine thought on the idea a moment before settling his own cup to his lips. This would take a lot of maneuvering and patience, but if they could make the political wheel turn in their favour it old work.

"I will take this to my advisers for their advice before I give you an answer, and I will consult my brother. You will stay until you have your answer."

Narcisse despised the ordering of Kings, but one did have to pet the one who wore the crown every once in a while.

"I will, Majesty."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN : Hello everyone, again! Cathry is back and better (hopefully) then ever! Who's up for some sweet family times? I wanted some Hercule in this one. The other children will all be introduced into this story later as I want Cathry to learn to parent some together in this sequel! Also Henry is still a bit weebky wobbly on the balancing fatherhood and his own needs, but he's so much fun to make mistakes with lol. Without further ado here's the happy (mostly happy) couple.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Reign or any characters associated with the show.**

A few simple candles is all that illuminated the bed chambers of the King and Queen of France as Catherine sat waiting on her husband. In the past three months since Hercule's birth, the royal couple had taken little time to be alone together. Stolen kisses in between meetings with advisers and time filled with caring for their family had left the couple searching for every free moment to simply be together without interruption. Catherine hadn't been able to bear a moment away from their youngest son so most nights Henry had found her asleep in her rocking chair with Hercule resting against her breast. She would fall asleep during his feedings, and Henry had finally had the baby's cradle and the rocking chair moved into their rooms. Their study had been transformed into a makeshift nursery of sorts and it had made it easier on mother, father, and child. Henry could now easily gather up both of the rocking chair's sleeping occupants and put them both into bed without a fuss. They had all rested better after that.

Tonight Catherine had decided to try to reclaim her bed for a night with only her husband present. She was dreadfully in love with her curly haired little Prince, but she missed being able to converse with her King without fear of waking their sleeping babe. She had decided on trusting the nurse with Hercule's care for the night, and she had called for a late dinner to be served for herself and her love in their bedroom. It would be a nice surprise for Henry. He hadn't complained once, but she didn't want him to feel left out. Their relationship was finally at a good place and she meant for it to stay that way.

The slow creaking of the door brought Catherine out of her thoughts and hazel eyes met smiling brown orbs as the King of France entered their bed chamber. He had clearly received her message. Before she could stand to greet him, Henry had already taken long strides to her side. He swept her hand up and planted kisses along her palm before he spoke.

"What great act have I committed in your favour to be summoned to your bedchamber for dinner, my Queen?"

Catherine smiled contentedly up at the handsome man that she was lucky enough to be able to call hers only. Her Henry could be such a charmer when he wanted to be. He always seemed to be able to make her smile when she felt her worst these days. It was funny how trust could change a person's perspective.

"Your patience and kindness to our son has been noted as has your faithfulness to me. I thought we both deserved a night of uninterrupted conversation. I've missed you."

Twirling one of his wife's untamed curls around his finger, Henry took a long look at the woman he loved.

"I've missed you as well, dearest. Who would have known that our son would have taken up so much of his parent's attention?"

Catherine chuckled at her husband's bewildered tone. He seemed almost as childlike as their children in that moment. Henry had never taken much time when their other children were little so he was learning new things about babies everyday. Namely, how much caring was needed.

"It will get better as he gets older, sweetheart. Although I must say that there is no doubt that Hercule is your son, Henry. He vies for my attention as much as you do. I hate to admit I've spoiled the whole lot of my Valois men."

Henry pulled a chair to his wife's side as a servant entered with their dinner.

"You've charmed us all, wife. Your beautiful Medici eyes have enchanted us all to vye for your gentle hands to heal us of whatever ails us."

Catherine motioned for the servant to pour their wine and waited for her to leave before handing her husband his glass.

"Shall we drink to my Medici eyes then? Or to my ability to bewitch entire households of men?"

Raising his glass, Henry took a moment to think before answering.

"We shall drink to you, mi amore, and all of the beautiful ways in a day you please your King."

Catherine noted the singing of their glasses clinking together before taking a sip of her wine. A knowing smile appeared on her face as she watched the tapping of her husband's foot.

"Henry, you flatter me. Is that your goal? To make me drunk on platitudes and whisk me off to bed?"

In truth, Henry had been hoping to make love to his wife, but he didn't want to seem too rash. The wink he received from his Catherine had him even more hopeful then before.

"I want whatever you want, darling."

Sitting forward in her chair, Catherine sat her glass down on the dark blue tablecloth and started cutting her pheasant up into small pieces.

"Well then, husband, I want my pheasant for dinner and then I want you for dessert. Is that pleasing to you?"

His hand brushed over her clothed knee in response to her question before taking up his own knife and fork. He was suddenly famished beyond belief.

Catherine chuckled at Henry's hurried response as he haphazardly cut up his meat. It seemed someone was a bit excited.

"Henry, you don't have to chomp down your food as some heathen would. We have all night."

Henry kept right on with his fast pace, barely hearing her words before choking out a response.

"We do have all night, wife, and I don't plan on spending a minute longer than I have to on ridiculous things such as eating."

Catherine raised her eyebrow at him at his choice of words. She set her mind on dragging out the experience even longer for her excited spouse and replaced her amused smile with a bemused look before she spoke.

"You do realize I don't care to be rushed, dearest husband? This isn't a race to the finish you have in mind, is it? I would think a marathon of sorts would be more pleasant for us both."

At his wife's changed tone, Henry stopped his eating and laid down his cutlery before taking her hand into his.

"I assure you, dear lady, I meant only that the eating of the pheasant would be rushed. I plan on taking as much time with you as you need and only taking for myself as the sun's first rays kiss the darkened sky."

Catherine's skin tingled at the brush of his skin against hers and a warm heat filled her heart at his words. She almost felt bad for teasing him...almost.

"And what If I want to give to you before the morning? What if by satisfying your needs then I can also have my own needs met?"

A smile had touched Catherine's lips again, softening her features and making her hazel eyes sparkle. Henry had never seen her more beautiful then she was in that moment.

"Then your wish, Caterina, is my command."

Leaning forward, Henry captured her smiling lips against his own for a soft, slow kiss. Her arms went around his neck drawing him in even closer as she deepened the kiss, a fever starting to drive the longing Queen. Catherine squealed a little in surprise when she felt her husband lift her forward to sit on his knee. His arms drew her close as they settled around her waist. It was nice not to have an interruption from outside sources. Their tongues twirled and danced around each other as they held each other close in the quiet haven they had created.

Pulling back, Catherine rested her forehead against Henry's as she traced her thumb across his scruffy jawline. It had been so long since they had quiet moments only to cherish each other and she didn't want to waste it either. It seemed dinner was over.

"I have a surprise for you, my King."

Trying to move from his lap, she was stopped by his arms pulling her closer.

"Henry, don't you want your surprise?"

He kissed her cheek as his grip refused to lesson.

"Not if it means you have to move off of my lap. I've missed having you seated at your proper place."

Catherine's hands went to his doublet to start freeing him of the material before she spoke again.

"I've missed being here as well, but I also went to alot of trouble for you, darling. Do you want to dissapoint me?"

Her fingers caressed the small patch of chest that greeted her above his shirt under his doublet as she felt Henry's arms loosen a small bit.

"You know I don't want such a thing, Catherine, but do you have to leave me now?"

His voice had gotten low as he now whispered against the soft skin of her neck. A shiver ran up and down Catherine's backbone from the sensation, and she was almost regretful for her answer.

"I promise I won't be long. Ready yourself for bed, darling."

Pulling out of his arms and standing, she blew him a kiss before calling for her ladies to help her in their bathing room. She wanted to look perfect for her Henry tonight.

Groaning a small bit in frustration, Henry pulled his boots off before discarding his doublet, shirt, and pants and walking to their bed to pull down the covers. He laid down to wait for her all the while wondering what her surprise for him was. Closing his eyes just for a moment he realized how long his day had been. He would be glad when Catherine could help him with the grumpy Nobles more. They were the most frustrating group he'd ever dealt with and since the uprising of the Duke, Henry had been suspicious of everyone who surrounded his family. Catherine had always been a better judge of character than he was and she had more patience when it came to dealing with certain matters. Rolling onto his side he got comfortable as he waited for his wife to return.

Catherine looked at herself in the full length mirror. The light green hue of the gown complimented her skin and her hair color, and it accentuated her breasts and hips. Taking note of her still present baby belly she sighed heavily to herself. She had a long way to go before she could say that she had her pre-pregnancy body back. It was such a frustration to try to be sexy for one's husband when you felt as if you were the most unattractive woman in France. Granted, Henry had told her throughout her pregnancy that she was still beautiful, and she had tried to believe him. He might even really think her beautiful, but she just didn't feel that way about herself in this moment. With every child of theirs that she had carried her body changed and shifted to accomodate, and although she loved their children very much she still wished her body hadn't changed quite so much. Oh well, she would just have to let Henry show her how beautiful she was to him. A grin turned up her lips as she thought about how good he was at that. He had a way of making her feel as if he had never felt so completely satisfied before, and she loved him all the more for it. Waving her ladies out of the room, she ran her fingers through her hair one last time before going back into their bedroom.

"Henry, dearest, I'm ready to..."

Her voice cut off in midsentence when she was met with the sight and sound of her husband asleep in their bed. She must have been longer than she had meant to be, or he might have been more tired then he had thought. She chuckled under her breath as she picked up her husband's discarded clothes. She folded them and laid them on the arm of the couch for the servants in the morning, and set his boots by the bureau so neither of them would stumble over them during the night. She blew out all of the candles except for the one on the bedside table before she discarded her robe, and climbed into bed beside of her sleeping King.

Hovering above him to try and blow out the candle on their bedside table, Catherine was caught off guard when he rolled onto his back beneath her. Loosing her balance she fell against his chest thoroughly waking him up out of his slumber.

"Catherine, what in the world are you trying to do to your husband? Scare me to death? There are more pleasurable ways of waking someone up!"

Rolling her eyes heavenward, Catherine bit off her sharp retort.

"I was trying to put out the candle without waking you up, darling. Don't be so cross. You are the one who fell asleep during our special night."

Pulling her so she was seated across his middle, Henry took a good long look at the beauty in his arms. So that had been his surprise, eh? She looked good enough to eat in that gown.

"I am not the one who took forever to get my present. I am assuming that my Queen wrapped up in this extra special garment is my gift?"

His fingers tickled her skin as he ran them across her low cut neckline and exposed bosom.

"It _was_ your gift, husband. I feel rather sleepy myself now as you clearly are. Perhaps we should forgo our activities for another night when you haven't had such a tiresome day, and then you may have your gift properly."

With a flirtatious look in her eyes, Catherine tried to roll away from her King only to be flipped onto her back as he settled himself atop her. She laughed when his lips started kissing along her ear, and squirmed under him when his hands tickled her sides.

"Henry...oh Henry, I can't breathe! _Please_... **stop**!"

His hands continued their assault on his wife as his lips made his way to her lips. His voice was a low growl, full of his need when he spoke.

"I want to take you properly now, wife! As for your lack of breath I wouldn't expect to be able to catch it anytime soon."

Catherine was completely breathless and shaky now, but it was more from the way her husband's body was pressing into her own then from being tickled. Her voice sounded strange and too needy to her own ears when she was finally able to whisper a response.

"Do you mean to ravage me, lover? Do you mean to take me at your will and leave me without a worry in the world?"

Henry's lips met hers and silenced anything else she would have said as the need within the couple met each other in full force. To be so close after so long was heaven for the deprived King and Queen, and the only sounds that filled the charged air around them was the deep breaths and moans of each other. Catherine would have been happy to stay like this forever in her lover's arms if it hadn't been for a small sound touching her ears. It distinctly sounded like a baby's cry, but Hercule was in the nursery, wasn't he? Yes she had to be imagining it.

The groan of her husband brought her back to their current positions, and her current longing. Her hands had wound their way around his chest, and he had started kissing down the slope of her neck to her heaving bosom. His hands on her were gentle enough, but when he squeezed her nipple she was brought back to the thought of their son again. She hoped Hercule had eaten enough. She hadn't used a wetnurse with him at all and he had barely left her supervision for more than an hour since she'd had him. Her body even seemed to miss her baby now as her breasts started to ache. Almost as if on cue Catherine heard a baby's cry again. She knew she wasn't imagining it this time.

Henry, unaware of anything else besides his current thirst being quenched, hadn't heard anything and didn't understand when Catherine told him to stop.

"But why? I'm not finished yet."

Catherine shushed Henry with a finger to his lips before listening more carefully. Sure enough she heard her son wailing before a knock on the door resounded through their royal bedchamber.

"That, dearest, would be why. I have a feeling our son wouldn't eat his dinner."

Rolling over onto his side with a huff, Henry let her get up to answer the door.

"It would seem so, Catherine. He mustn't have liked his nurse. Not that I could blame him really. Why dine on the mediocre when he can have the best?"

Pecking her husband on his cheek, she tried to soothe him while she pulled her robe around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Henry. He really isn't used to her. It'll take some time. Please don't pout."

Henry's lips were drawn into a thin, disturbed line, and she didn't want him to be cross with her.

"Who's pouting? Just because a King has to give up his wife to his son doesn't mean aforementioned King is pouting, woman!"

Stopping in her tracks, Catherine gave him her most stern look at his tone. Why did he have to act so childish sometimes?

"What would you have me do, Henry? Leave our son crying at the door until morning? He's a baby who wants his mother. Would you have me deny him nourishment and comfort because you aren't-"

"-Nevermind, Catherine. I'm just...sorry. I'm really sorry."

Henry really was sorry. It was ridiculous of him to get angry because their child wanted his mother. It wasn't as if things would always be this way. They would have plenty of time for each other later on.

Heeding her child's cry now that her husband was properly shamefaced, Catherine opened their door and took their youngest into her arms. Shutting the world out with the closing of the door, Catherine brought the sniffling little babe to bed to be fed. Once she had discarded her robe and had settled back against the headboard and Hercule realized it was his mama that was trying to feed him, he latched on and quieted immediately. Catherine hummed as the babe suckled, ignoring her husband who laid watching them both. The whole act still very much amazed Henry, but there was one thing he had started to wonder about.

"I've never asked you once if it hurts."

Crinkling her brow at Henry, Catherine looked away before answering his question.

"It hurts alot less then some other pain I've dealt with."

Feeling guilty for raising his voice selfishly at her, Henry sat up closer beside of her.

"I really am sorry, Catherine. Sometimes I still lack consideration of you. It's just been a long time since we've spent any time together, and I was excited. Can't you forgive me? You know I love you."

Bending his neck, he pecked her cheek lightly before pecking Hercule on the crown of his curly red sprigs of hair.

"And you know Papa loves you too, Hercule, don't you?"

In response to his papa's kiss, little Hercule who had closed his eyes opened his dark blue orbs to follow his Papa's voice. Catherine's eyes remained on her son in her arms as she remained silent still.

"See, Catherine, even he knows I didn't mean it. Please, mi amore, don't be angry with me forever."

Catherine finally raised her eyes to meet his. Her husband was a rash man at times, and he often didn't think about how he sounded before he spoke. She knew this about him, but sometimes it didn't stop the pain from hitting her full force, especially when he had previously been so sweet. She knew he hadn't meant to be so cross, and that did soften the blow a small bit.

"Henry, I know you love us. I also know you were disappointed and have needs. I have needs as well, but for myself as a mother my needs will always come after those of my children. I promise that I'll try to get him used to his nurse so he won't have to stay with us at night, but until then I won't deny him a feeding. He can't understand why I'm not there and I refuse to make him suffer."

Easing Catherine and the now sleeping Hercule into a laying position at his side, Henry tried to express how truly contrite he felt.

"I don't want him to suffer, nor do I want you to feel pulled between your roles as my wife and his mother, Catherine. I only spoke out of heat of the moment. I know he needs you now more than I do. Can you just promise me one thing?"

Settling her head on Henry's shoulder, Catherine gave him a small nod in agreement as she settled Hercule better across her chest.

"On some of the nights that he still sleeps in our rooms can he sleep in his crib? Maybe even with the door opened enough to only hear him if he cries? Perhaps that way we could still...enjoy each others company."

Yawning to herself, the Queen of France gave her King a most seductive gaze.

"You would have to make sure you were quiet, Henry. You couldn't be your usual boisterous self."

Running his hand down his wife's side he gave her hip a firm squeeze as he whispered into her ear.

"You, my Queen, are the one who has a hard time keeping her voice down. I would wager you will wake our son before I ever even get the chance."

So her husband wanted a challenge, did he? Catherine was always up to best him.

"We shall see, my darling. We shall, indeed, see."

Pecking both her Valois men on their cheeks, Catherine snuggled more into her husband's side.

So with the young Prince in his mother's arms, and the Queen in her King's arms, the royal family fell into a peaceful slumber that night.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Reign or any characters associated with the show. Just my original characters and my story lines.

Author's note: Its been a long time since I've updated, way too long, but I'm back at it with a few ideas. I'll only update if I see any activity from readers of a positive note and there is a demand. Enjoy if you read!

The royal family had gathered for breakfast, and they only awaited the arrival of Henry. Catherine sat at one end with Margot to her left and Little Henry to her right. Claude and Mary chatted beside of Margot about possible baby names, and Francis sat between Charles and Little Henry. The young brothers had taken to arguing over who got to sit beside Francis and that was the only solution for their young feud.

"Mother, can't I have one strawberry? They look so yummy."

Charles mouth was watering from the tasty fruit on his plate.

"No, Charles. I told your father we would wait for him to begin."

Catherine straightened her napkin on her lap as she answered.

"But I'm hungry! Surely one little strawberry wouldn't hurt my appetite."

Catherine looked at Francis pleadingly for help. She'd been up with Hercule for most of the night, and was exhausted. The youngest prince had kept a fever, and just wouldn't take comfort until the sun had risen. She knew breakfast was late already, but she'd also promised Henry she would wait for him to speak to the messenger.

"Charles, we have to wait for Father. You'll live."

Francis gave his mother a grin as he took up her cause.

"But what if I don't?"

The pert reply from young Charles as his stomach grumbled loud enough for the whole table to hear.

"Then I shall get all your strawberries, little brother."

Claude's reply was quick as was her smile.

"Then I shan't die, I suppose."

Charles sighed and Catherine chuckled.

"What is this talk of death at breakfast all about? Seems a dreary conversation to have on a day as promising as today."

Catherine turned at Henry's voice, and smiled as he leant down for a small kiss before taking his seat at the other end of the table.

"Charles was claiming he might die if he didn't eat soon, Father." Francis replied as he reached for a grape.

"Ah, yes. Well I am sorry for being so late. I had a request in writing for a meeting from Lord Narcisse. I told the messenger to have him come this afternoon." Henry said as he took a bite of his omelet.

Catherine's brow furrowed as she watched her husband eat his breakfast.

"Did he address in the letter why he wants to meet with you, Henry?"

"He wants to discuss a permanent position here at court."

"Is it wise to look for new advisers so suddenly?"

"Life has to move on, Catherine."

"Yes, I know, but must it move so fast?"

"I think it's time to have a group of loyalists around us."

"I don't know if Stephane is loyal to us, Henry. I've never trusted him."

All this time Henry hadn't looked at anything other than his plate as he'd been ravenously hungry, but her statement made his eyes settle on her as he sat up straighter.

"He's loyal to France, and he's been one of my closest friends since childhood."

Francis glanced at Mary with a worried look. His parents were always on opposing sides when it came to certain matters, and that hadn't changed since their reconcilement. They were working on it, but their discussions could still get heated. He knew they were in trouble when his mother settled her hands by her side, and fires of determination burned within her eyes.

"He's also easily bought I'm told. We need to surround ourselves with those whose loyalty isn't dependent upon coin or lands. He could be working for someone and we wouldn't even know it. The Duke-"

"The Duke wasn't a loyalist. Stephane and I were more like brothers."

"I know that, Henry, but you had others that were like brothers whom also betrayed you."

"And who else was also a part of that betrayal?"

Mary was nervous in her seat. Claude hadn't the slightest reaction, and simply helped Margot eat her breakfast like a big girl, but the tension was palpable. Catherine tensed in her seat, feeling as if she had been slapped. Henry had been more understanding in everything lately, but his quick words could still wound her when they came. He always apologized after, but that didn't stop her heart from bleeding in the heat of the moment.

"Father, Mother, is this the best time for political discussions?" Francis inquired, hoping to quell the tension between his parents.

Henry just raised an eyebrow at Catherine as she raised her chin stubbornly.

"I think it is time to let the matter lie until after breakfast. Don't you, darling?"

She heard the stubbornness in her husband's tone and for the sake of the children she let it drop without another word. She would speak with him again after breakfast.

"Father, Claude is taking us riding today! Can you come with us?" Charles asked before he crammed another berry into his mouth.

Henry regretted his full schedule for the day as his son's eyes lit up in want. He'd been so busy lately he'd hardly gotten to spend any time with his older children lately.

"I would love to, Charles, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until later in the week. I've a full schedule today. Where will you be taking them, Claude?"

"I thought I'd take them to the falls, and show them that old cave we found there when I was little. It'll be a grand adventure!"

Claude was excited to show her little brothers all her favorite places from when she was little.

"Are you taking food? The boys will no doubt need lunch if you're gone too long. I'll have one made up."

"Thank you, Mother."

Catherine and Claude's relationship was steadily improving, and they rarely argued much anymore.

"Be sure to take enough guards, Claude. One can't be too careful."

Henry glanced at Catherine as he spoke. Her abduction was still fresh in his mind, and she knew he was still uneasy about any of them venturing too far from the castle grounds.

"We'll be careful, Father."

With a nod of his head he turned the conversation to remind Claude of the time they had found that cave by the waterfall. Breakfast went smoothly after that and not another word of politics came up. Only after the children had been set on their ways and Henry was walking with Catherine back to the nursery to check on Hercule did she mention it again.

"Henry, we need to talk about Stephane coming back to court."

"I don't care to discuss it. Stephane is someone I trust. I know him better than you do. I understand your concern in the matter, but I don't think it's warranted."

"He doesn't care for me. He opposed our marriage just as the Duke de Guise did."

"He thought as his father did, Catherine."

"Which was?"

"That a marriage alliance to a country I would one day be King of would be wiser. I was once betrothed to Mary Tudor and a few other princesses as well."

"I'm well aware of whom you were betrothed to before me, Henry. Everyone thought anyone besides me was a better choice."

"Not Francois."

"We both know he liked the idea of my dowry. France was drowning in debt from his wars."

"Yes, but after he met you he loved you, Catherine. It's a good thing he was already married when you came to France."

"Your father didn't have that kind of an eye for me, Husband."

"No, he didn't, but I believe he could have."

"He loved me as a daughter."

"He always thought more of you than he ever did of me. We both know that."

Catherine stopped and looked at Henry, already weary of the conversation.

"He loved you. You were his son. Whatever his affection was for me you were his heir."

"He was happier that you were my wife than I was his heir. He always said I would be a good King if I listened to your council."

Catherine raised an eyebrow at her husband's words. He really did seem to still resent that didn't he?

"You're still angry that he favored me after all these years? After everything the past year has brought us?"

"No. What I'm upset about is you questioning every move I make. I know by now who I can trust. I've been a good King. I've made mistakes, but I have kept this family safe for twenty five years."

"Yes you have, but the plot against our family requires us to use even more caution."

She stepped forward to lay a hand on his chest, but stopped with her hand in midair when she saw his chest heave in exasperation.

"Please don't be cross. I'm only being vigilant where our safety is concerned."

His face softened as he covered her hand with his against his chest.

"I know your motives, Catherine. I suppose it's just harder to break certain habits than others."

"You're under a heavy burden as King. Whatever I may have done has always been to lessen your burden, and my actions have always been for the good of the country. It might not always have seemed so, but it was. My unease of Stephane is for our good. If we invite him back, he'll have to be watched."

"I agree, and if he shows himself disloyal than we'll have his head. I doubt he'd betray France."

"Yes, but does he think that the line of Valois and France are one and the same?"

"I don't doubt he'll know before it's over if he doesn't already. I'm sure he's heard of the Duke's demise."

"All of French nobility has, and they don't doubt your strength. That is why they'll be more cautious if they wish to move against us."

"Then keeping Stephane close is a good idea. He would be deadly as a foe."

"I know, Henry. That's what is worrisome. Keeping him within arm's reach would be helpful since it means he can be watched."

Henry's eyes widened as she truthfully seemed to agree with him.

"Then it must be the right move. Tell me does your wizard say the stars are to align soon?"

Catherine frowned as she tried to understand his meaning.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's a miracle that you are agreeing with me on anything politically. It's quite a blessed event. We should mark it with a kiss."

Her lips softened from the hard frown as he leaned forward, but she stopped him before his lips touched hers.

"I would like to suggest a wager?"

Henry grinned as his face lit up in amusement.

"You would bet against your husband, the King?"

"I would unless you're scared of betting against your wife, the Queen."

"I only worry for your pride if you were to lose."

"I can assure you my pride would recover."

"So what does this wager of yours consist of?"

"If he isn't loyal to us I get to fill the open position that's on the council."

"And if I win?"

"If you are right and he is a loyal person than you haven't lost anything."

"So I get nothing if I win except the satisfaction of knowing I was right?"

He let her hands go and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would think that knowing you were right would be enough to boost your ego for a long time."

"I would be satisfied in that knowledge, but…"

"But you want something else if you are correct. What would that be, Husband?"

She had already guessed he'd want something else when she had made her suggestion.

He waggled his eyebrows at her with a sinister smirk on his face. It made warmth spread through her body as he stepped forward and lowered his voice.

"You're closer to Mary than you've ever been, and since Mary Tudor has died she has a stronger claim to the English throne."

"Mary doesn't want England, Henry."

"She doesn't want the trouble she thinks will come with it. If she was convinced she had support from the Vatican I believe she would be more agreeable."

"So if I'm wrong about Stephane you want me to convince Mary to try to claim England?"

"Yes, but I also want you to throw your full support behind the move. Your family has more weight when it comes to Vatican support, and Mary will need that when she petitions them."

Catherine thought about that a moment. There were pros and cons to all of it, but she was almost certain about Stephane. There had always been something behind his eyes she hadn't trusted.

"It would have to be after she gives birth to our grandchild. I wouldn't risk her, or the baby's health."

"I wouldn't ask you to, Dear. Besides she grows bigger every day."

"She has a while to go yet. I would say at least another thirty days or more. The longer she waits to stake a claim the weaker her claim will be."

"But it won't be impossible, and if England wouldn't be a threat to France any longer I would feel more secure."

She scowled at him as she considered it. She'd always hated the idea of putting Francis's life in danger for England because of Mary, but if Elizabeth could be rooted out…it would be her only way of ever having a chance to place someone in Henry's ear that she knew was loyal to her family.

"And these are your terms? You don't want anything else?"

His eyes warmed to a milky dark chocolate as he dipped his lips to whisper into her ear.

"I want a night without our son fussing for his mother as well, but I thought you would find that suggestion petty."

Catherine felt a shiver of need course through her veins. It had been far too long since she'd had his full attention, and the feeling was intoxicating.

"I would have told you it isn't needed. I miss our time alone together as well."

Her hand trailed up his chest, and he felt its warmth through his shirt. His voice was even lower as his lips skimmed across the skin below her ear.

"You could always leave him with his nurse tonight. He has to get used to her sooner or later."

She took a deep breath to calm her voice before she answered.

"If he is feeling better throughout the day I can try. Other than a night with your wife is there anything else you want from our bargain?"

"No, I'm quite satisfied to make a deal with what we've accomplished already. You're a marvelous petitioner, Catherine."

She hummed in her throat before letting her lips move to his, sealing their deal with a kiss before slipping away to check on her baby. Henry watched her until the door had closed before heading off with a swing in his step to take care of the matters of the day.


End file.
